


Sweet Talks, Sweet Kisses

by sweetravenking



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB, Bath Sex, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Sweet Talks, Trans Julian, Transgender Characters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, just two doods being soft, self indulgent, trans OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetravenking/pseuds/sweetravenking
Summary: Just two doods not realising that they're both trans coming to terms that the other knows what the other experiences. Wow! Another case of gays not communicating.NSFW in second chapter tho.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s), The Arcana Game - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Sweet Talks

“So what are these scars from?” Asteria traced the scars just under Julian’s pecs, earning a rather flustered expression.

“A-ah you know - daring pirate adventures. Got cut with a rapier is all."

Asteria wasn’t usually one to question Julian’s stories, the two had had a seven-year gap in their meetings so most were believable (except for largely false claims that were made in jest. So when the other frowned and leaned back to look at him accusingly, he almost folded then and there.

“You know I’m not one to pry over personal things but I call bullshit.”

He traced over them again. “These are far too clean to be from a random cut - and it would’ve travelled all the way across. These hairline scars down here too.” His thumb traced from his nipple down to the bottom of the pec.

Julian felt his face and throat turn red, and his stomach twist until he felt nauseous. How was he supposed to explain? If he pushed the subject off, Asteria would back up. But at the same time… surely it’d be a weight off his chest. They’d known each other long enough, surely something like that wouldn’t cause them to be broken apart.

Right?

“Right… uh, these are surgical scars.”

“I know that - we did surgeries once or twice back then.”

“No, no.” Julian shook his head, sitting up a bit as Asteria scooched back in his lap. “I had surgery done to… change a few things. I was mixed up a bit when I was born, should we say.”

He chuckled to himself, but Asteria listened intently. He always did.

“So, I had my chest reduced by a very top-notch surgeon up in Prakra. Took weeks before I could lift my arms and the like.” Julian continued, though he couldn’t deny the lump in his throat. “Are you understanding what I’m implying?”

“You got surgery to remove your tits because you’re a man and not a lady.”

A strangled laugh escaped Julian, Asteria merely shrugging.

“It’s not a big deal to me if it isn’t a big deal to you. You’re still Julian, regardless of what you came with originally or are lacking.” Asteria cupped the others face, planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re still my Julian.”

“Getting sappy on me so early in the night?” Julian laughed, though his voice choked as he held the others wrists. “Thank you, love.”

“For what? Not being a dick about it?” Asteria said, planting a kiss on his nose which earned a laugh. “Julian - we’ve been through a lot, you really think missing bits is the dealbreaker?”

“I-I guess when you put it that way it seems a bit silly to have been so nervous.”

“Well, don’t say that.” Asteria moved his hands to hold Julian’s. “You've every right to be nervous about that sort of thing - who’s to say how someone is going to react? Though their reaction shouldn’t be negative anyhow.”

He snorted at nothing in particular, leaning forward to lay his head on Julian’s chest. His heartbeat raced, and then slowly began to subside to its normal rhythm. Asteria couldn’t remember the last time they’d managed to steal a moment away for themselves outside of the last minute sleeping arrangements during the plague. The palace beds were comfy though - he had to remember to thank Nadia again for giving them a room.

“You’re not going to ask anymore questions?” Julian asked, arms wrapped around Asterias' back. “You can if you’d like.”

“I don’t have too many questions - I guess it would be interesting to see the differences.”

“In someone changing what they were than when they were born?”

“Well, no, because I know what that’s like.” There was a moment of peaceful silence as they relished in one another’s company, before Julian’s eyes opened in a frown. He looked down, letting go of Asteria and squishing his cheeks as he made him look at him.

“What’d you say?”

“I said I know what that’s like.” Asteria managed to get out, readjusting his position to remain lying on Julian. “What, you didn’t think I wasn’t born with all the bits either?”

“I-I hadn’t even considered-“ “Why would you have? I certainly don’t talk about it.”

“But… you don’t have any scars, and your voice is naturally so deep,” Julian said. “How?”

“Magic - though I do have the scars.” Despite that, Asteria showed no intention of moving from where he was.

“We have an ancestor who was a specialised surgeon and magician for gender stuff - though their magic only got them so far because they were outed as a ‘witch’ and guillotined. Now they do what they want from the other side - pretty neat.”

“And the rest of it?”

“Also magicked in - I don’t like needles.” Julian laughed at that, staring up at the ceiling vaguely.

A thousand thoughts ran rampant in his skull, so many questions with answers Asteria was sure to have. Though there was one question that stood out in Julian’s mind - but maybe it was a little too personal of a question to ask.

“After this is all said and done, we can go down to The Valley if you want. Get everything done in ten minutes or so.”

Julian practically launched himself into a sitting position, taking Asteria with him as the other gripped his shoulders to stabilise himself. There was a look in Julian’s eyes that said he didn’t believe him, but a glimmer of hope shone through.

“I don’t have to do the needles anymore?”

“No.”

“I can change… everything?”

“Well, you can change what you want to change. And if you don’t like it, you can always change it back.”

“How much will it cost? My savings are a little dried up at the moment.”

“Uh… I don’t know. You could probably tell them a funny joke and they’ll be fine.”

“I meant money-wise.”

“Julian, they’re dead. What the fuck are they gonna do with coin?” Asteria laughed, waving his hand. “They did it for free when they were alive, and they’ll do it for free when they’re dead.”

Free. That wasn’t something Julian could wrap his head around - everything cost money, or some form of emotional or physical bindings. To be free, to be what he always wanted to be… and have to pay nothing at all was incredibly relieving. He pressed his face in the crook of Asterias neck as he choked back a sob, thankful for the arms that wrapped around him, a hand cradling the back of his skull.

“Thank you.” Julian managed.

“Hey, it’s alright - it’s ok.” Asteria hushed. "You're alright."


	2. Sweet Kisses (and more)

Nadia was kind enough to open most of the Palace up to the two - more so for Julian who the guards kept a careful eye on. With his innocence being proved, and Muriel and Aureus still out and about, they had ample time to explore. It also gave Asteria the best excuse for Julian to actually bathe properly for once instead of just falling into bodies of water and saying "good enough".

Asteria made a face as the steam hit them full force, leaving the door open for Julian to catch the face full of it as they entered. It looked more like an indoor pool than a bath, a small wicker basket filled with bottles and bars near the edge. A variety of towels were folded on a table near a screen, where bathrobes had already been hung up on hooks next to it.

“I don’t know what I expected but it wasn’t this.” Asteria said, picking at the bathrobe suspiciously. “Certainly fancy but not this fancy.”

“Bath is certainly a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be.” Julian mused, already taking his shirt off as Asteria pulled the yellow and white coloured bathrobe off the screen.

“Could be a lake with the size of it-“ His words stopped as he turned around, cheeks going red which he would blame on the steam. “For fucks sake Julian, have some decency.”

“Some what?” Julian raised an eyebrow, laughing as he was unceremoniously shoved behind the screen. “Alright, alright.”

Asteria turned around regardless, stripping down and throwing on the bathrobe that was provided. As he folded up his clothes, Julian stepped out as he admired his own bathrobe. A pattern of reds and blacks, with the same, see-through material that made up Asteria’s own robe.

“The Countess certainly doesn’t spare any expense when it comes to guests,” Julian said, following after Asteria who started heading for the bath.

“I can already hear the rich complaining about if she did anything less.” He managed to find the steps, squatting as he stuck a finger into the water. “Well, it certainly isn’t cold, but not hot enough to cook us like lobsters.”

Asteria stepped down on the first step, and then the second until he was submerged up to his chin in the water. Julian instead took to sitting on the first step, rummaging through the basket.

‘Oh! They have salt from the hot springs in Nevivon.” He seemed excited at that notion, opening it up as he took a whiff. “I haven’t smelt this in years.”

“We could go there after we go to The Valley,” Asteria said, and Julian bit his lip to hide the laughter of him barely sticking his head out of the water. “I miss the hot springs there.”

“Sounds like a plan. C’mere.”

Asteria squinted suspiciously, which Julian was very used to seeing, though he slowly swam over until he managed to kneel down on the second step and leaned his elbow on Julian's knee. He watched as Julian cupped his hands in the water, just about squawking in surprise as the water was released on top of his head. His hair flopped down into his face, earning a hearty laugh from Julian who pushed it back up and leaned down to meet his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“You’re right.”

Asteria fussed a little more before Julian tipped the contents of a bottle on top of his head next, going strangely silent as the other worked it into a lather. Running from guards, pulling the guts out of unfortunate plague victims, quiet nights on the docks staring out at the horizon - they’d seemingly done it all. So why was this making Asteria’s face get redder than the red wine Nadia indulged in? 

He spat as more water came rushing down his face, mixed with the floral scent of whatever shampoo Julian had put in his hair. Deciding this was going to take too long, he stuck his head under the water for a moment before coming back up and shaking his head to get rid of the excess water. Julian snickered for a moment, looking down as Asteria grabbed his bathrobe and yanked him further into the water. Flailing his arms, he caused a large splash of water as they fell from the second step, Asteria managing to unfold his legs to stabilise them in the water. They were quiet for a moment before they burst into laughter and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re an absolute menace.” Julian breathed out, and Asteria pulled back.

“I learnt from the best.” 

Julian swallowed as the other seemed to stare at his face a little longer than usual, though he pushed aside his pride as he cupped Asterias face and pulled him into a hungry kiss. The other jolted at the suddenness of it, hands hooking under his thighs to keep him from sinking in the water as he pressed into it. They eventually separated, taking in deep breaths before Asteria pressed Julians back against the steps as pulled him into another breathless kiss. 

The redhead wrapped his arms around his shoulders, choking down a whine as Asteria pulled away, only to release a muffled groan as Julian’s hair was bundled in the other's fist and his head was pulled back. Though his groan escaped loudly as lips locked on his neck before teeth bit down hard enough to bruise later. Not that it would matter.

Julian’s hands didn’t remain still for long, roaming underneath Asterias' bathrobe that had been tied fairly loose in the first place. Though as he managed to grind forward, his hooded eyelids instead snapped open and he held the others arm. At that, Asteria immediately pulled away from Julian, face flushed from… a lot of different things.

“What is it? You alright?” Asteria asked, and Julian looked at him with an accusatory stare. “Julian?”

“Asteria - you remember our little chat the other week?”

A glance to the side was his answer, and Asteria raised an eyebrow.

“Which one? The one about how I don’t like eggs, or about our gender identities?”

Julian stared, and eventually shook his head with a sigh. Both were very real conversations they had - but only one was right.

“You said you were born as the opposite gender.” Julian prompted.

“I was.” 

“Then… are you still wearing a packer or is… that a, uh-“

“Oh! We didn’t talk about that did we?” Asteria, somehow, looked relieved. “Do you not have-?”

“No! It’s medically impossible to change a vagina into a penis.”

“That’s fair.”

“Do you not have a vagina?”

“No - I got it magicked away. Remember? I got the whole deal; no tits, and a dick.”

Julian’s face went slack before it went red and he leaned back until his head sat on the edge of the bath. Of course. Magic seemed like it fixed everything, while he was still sitting here with a thumb up his ass. He was happy for Asteria, that was the truth, but… he couldn’t help but feel incredibly inadequate at the same time. What if Asteria tired of him? What if Julian couldn’t provide what he wanted?

“Julian.”

The tone was harsh, and Julian’s head lolled back up to find Asteria staring at him.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.” He put his hand over Julian’s mouth as he went to speak. “Regardless of what you do or do not have, you are still Julian. I didn’t come this far in our relationship just to have a quickie and move on. I was lucky, I know that. And I said before that if you want, we can go down to the Valley and get everything you wanted to be done. But right now? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to-“

“I do.” Julian pulled Asteria’s hand away, hands gripping his shoulder. “I really, really do. But I-I don’t have the parts to do right by you.”

“Whatever parts you have are yours.” Asteria pressed his face in the crook of Julian’s neck, hands roaming a little lower than they did before. “And I love them all the same.”

Faint kisses trailed up Julian’s neck before his teeth caught the muscle as he gasped, fingers trailing down his side and hips and down to his thighs. The faintest of touches caused goosebumps to terrorise his inner thighs, Asteria’s other hand hooking around the outside of Julian’s leg that was already starting to move to accommodate the other body between them. A strangled gasp tore itself out of Julian’s throat as Asteria bit down - and his thumb swiped over his clit. A gnawing pit grew in his loins, and he bucked forward at the sudden touch.

He wanted more, craved more, desired more. Though biting down on his lip to muffle his otherwise seemingly dramatic noises didn’t give him much room in the way of asking for things. Instead, he opted to grind forward into Asteria’s touch who did nothing but give him exactly what he wanted. Applying a bit of pressure as he circled around his clit did wonders for the redhead, Asteria’s teeth releasing the flesh it captured to instead leave a mark that was sure to last a little longer than usual.

“Tell me what you want, love.” Asteria breathed out, leaving long kisses against Julian's neck. 

“I-I want… I-I want you inside.” Julian's voice shook, Asteria humming in response. “Please.”

Asteria continued rubbing circles around his engorged clit for a moment before his fingers coasted downwards and pressed against the already hot entrance of the other. Julian held his breath in anticipation, biting down on his lip as a finger was pressed in and a strained moan pushed past his teeth as the other cooed against his jaw. Sweet nothings, telling him how good he was doing already, as another finger slipped in down to the second knuckle. Fingers curling upwards, Julian's hips bucking before being held in place with Asterias other hand as soft kisses peppered down to his collarbone. 

“You’re doing so well, love.” Another kiss and Julian would’ve turned to putty if he could’ve. “Such a good boy - you think you can take another?”

Julian nodded rapidly, jaw going slack and a heavy groan exiting the back of his throat as another finger slid in with rapid ease. The pit in his stomach only grew - but the caving emptiness just below it suggested he needed something else. Though if Asteria kept going the way he was going, Julian would come just from the words spoken to him. Whispers, just to make sure they only went to Julian’s ears, followed by feather-light kisses that left goosebumps where they went. A pathetic mewl came from him as the fingers slid out, though with Asterias cock pressing against him instead, he didn’t really miss the fingers. Asteria pulled back, eyes heavy with love (and lust) as he gazed at Julian, his free hand reaching up to cup his cheek. 

“Let me know if you need me to stop at any point.” Asteria placed a quick peck on his cheek. “You’re doing wonderfully, Julian.”

“You’re going to kill me one of these days, dove.” Julian breathed out, a low chuckle escaping Asteria as he leaned forward into a heavy kiss.

For good reason too, Julian's loudness sufficiently muffled into the kiss as Asterias cock pressed into his cunt. His toes curled as he arched his back, expecting it to be done before more nestled deeper into him until they hit pelvis to pelvis. They broke away, Julian's legs hooked around the other's hips as he gasped for air whilst Asterias forehead pressed against his chest.

“How are you doing, love?” Asteria asked, Julian nodding dumbly as he stared up at the ceiling.

“G-Good.” He managed. “You’re a lot bigger than I-I gave you credit for.”

He gulped as Asteria hooked one of Julian's legs over his shoulder, spreading him further as that hand gripped his hip to stabilise him. Asteria pulled his own hips back, Julian squeezing at the movement and bucking once more as attention was provided to his clit.

“I certainly hope that’s not a dealbreaker.” Asteria laughed, thumb pressing a little harder as he circled around.

In the same breath, his hips rocked forward, sending small waves to splash at the edge of the bath whilst Julian stayed steadfast with Asterias hand on his hip. Hands hastily grabbed at the edge of the bath, Julian leaning back as he let out a guttural groan at the slowly increasing pace Asteria set. His muscles had already started to tense, the two thankful for his flexibility as Asteria pressed forward and leaned his forehead against the others shoulder. Asterias own grunts matched up with Julian’s, sweet nothings managing to escape him which only made him more riled up.

“A-ah, dove, if you k-keep this up I won’t last long.” Julian managed, breath hitching as the speed picked up. “A-Asteria!”

“I heard you. Come for me love, no need to wait.” Asteria said.

At that, Julian’s muscles tensed and he threw his head back before slapping a hand over his own mouth. Even in doing so, a loud groan echoed within the tiled room as his body shuddered and pressed again Asteria’s who had since ceased his movements. It appeared that that was also enough for him to go toppling over the edge, though the sudden squeezing sensation whilst being inside Julian may have also done it. The two slowly caught their breath, laughter forming in Julian’s chest before it exploded outward and caused Asteria to lean back from him. His cheeks were positively flushed, and Julian couldn’t help but soften at the sight of him.

“What’s gotten you all giddy?” Asteria asked, Julian’s hands reaching forward to cup his face.

“I never thought there’d be a day where either of us got to move past the embarrassment stage of doing anything.” A sloppy kiss was planted on Asteria’s lips before Julian pulled away. “Especially not you.”

“We can’t all be hopeless bottoms Ilya.”

“Asteria!”

It was his turn to laugh, Julian barely registering the other had slipped out until he moved to sit on the seat next to Julian. Thankfully the water was still marginally as hot as when they first got in - but it definitely needed to be drained now.

“Regardless… glad we’ve moved past that stage. Seeing as the future is very vague in what comes next.”

“Hopefully-“

“If you say ‘the both of us’ I’m going to put mud in your boots.” Asteria said, lightly shoving Julian in the process.

“I was actually going to say that hopefully, my future involves a lot more of you.” He smirked as Asteria’s face went a brilliant red. “But we can do yours if that’s what you want.”

With a grumble Asteria grabbed one of the small towels in the basket, dunking into the water and covering his face. On that note, Julian got to washing himself as well, the two eventually leaving the bath with pruned fingers and smelling like a variety of floral soaps as they dried themselves.

“Don’t forget to go pee once we get out of here.” Asteria reminded, and Julian snorted as he ruffled his own hair with the towel to dry.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He flicked his head back as he dried the rest of his body, Asteria snickering as he stared. “What?”   
  


“Looks like you got caught in an electrical storm.”

Julian went to say something snarky in response, maybe pick on Asteria’s hair, though the insult fell short as he looked at it. It wasn’t straight like it usually was - it was an amalgamation of waves and vague curls, similar to Aureus’ hair.

“Your hair is curly!” He pointed out, watching as the other moved around the screen with his clothes. 

“I’m aware - put your clothes on.”

Julian just managed to catch his clothes being thrown at him, pulling on his undergarments and then his pants as Asteria got dressed behind the screen. It seemed silly, considering what they’d been doing a few minutes ago, though he guessed neither of them had actually seen the other. Not front on, or even fully naked. That was for another time, he guessed, and the thought made him flush. He had just managed to start buttoning up his shirt when Asteria hopped back out, pulling on his boot with a grunt as someone knocked on the door before it opened. Portia's head peeked in before it opened seeing they were both dressed.

“You two look much better! Less greasy.” She sniffed. “It smells nice in here too.”

“I’ll have to ask Nadia where she got half of the powders and jars. They’re nice.” Asteria stated, taking the piece of bright yellow fabric that Portia handed off to him as they exited. ‘What’s this?”   
  


“A new mask - the Countess asked for me to give it to you. And look!” She made him turn it around, taking note there was another fabric pattern. “It’s got a bumblebee pattern on it.”

Julian peered over his shoulder, laughing quietly as he nudged the other.

“Aw, the Countess likes you.”

“Shut up.” Asteria pulled on the mask, leaving the plain yellow fabric visible as he squeezed past Portia. “Thank you, Portia. I’m heading to the library.”

Silence filled the room, Portia turning to say something to Julian before Asteria stuck his head back in.

“You might also want to drain the bath.”

Asteria disappeared once more, and Portia whirled around to look at Julian with a giant smile and her mouth agape.

“You didn’t!”

“We might have gotten a little carried away-”

“Seven years-!”

  
  
“I know-!”

“Ilya!” She punched his arm, causing him to wince and rub at the spot. “You have to tell me the details!”

“Oh, I don’t know-”

“C’mon! You know he’s going to be telling Aureus practically everything through their magic teacup thing.” A pause. “He’s probably going to go do it right now.”

Julian’s eyes blew wide, bolting out of the room with a shriek as a second set of footsteps started stomping down the hallway. A cacophony of yells and shrieks echoed out behind them, Portia merely laughing as she pushed the door open to let the cleaners in. Maybe the future wouldn’t be so bad - it certainly seemed that Julian was starting to be more receptive to living for the future. Was definitely better than hearing his dramatic outbursts and finding him drinking his sorrows away in the Rowdy Raven, it was nice to see him like this.


End file.
